The present disclosure relates generally to security systems.
Electronic security systems are a popular way of securing and monitoring property. More and more homes, businesses, and other structures have premises security systems. Security systems are also found in automobiles. While security systems have been useful for detecting certain types of intrusions or attempted thefts, there remains an ever-present need to improve their coverage ability and convenience of use.